<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Makeover by amerrierworld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253706">Makeover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerrierworld/pseuds/amerrierworld'>amerrierworld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ocean's 8 (2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Sex Toys, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:15:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amerrierworld/pseuds/amerrierworld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You’re Daphne’s date to your first red carpet premiere, and you’re a little nervous, so Daph finds a way to settle your nerves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daphne Kluger/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Makeover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>for the request: Would you do dom!daphne and sub!reader from oceans 8? Thanks!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Isn’t it a little.. I don’t know, too much?” you instinctively winced as a pencil liner came close to your eye, and the makeup artist sighed.</p><p>“Honey, you’re going to be Daphne Kluger’s date on the red carpet for the <em>first time. </em>Nothing can be too much.”</p><p>“Frankly, I think people will be disappointed if it <em>isn’t</em> too much,” your hairstylist grinned at you in the mirror. </p><p>They prepped you, pampered you, and dressed you until you felt and looked like a fairy princess. Your eyes were outlined in heavy eyeshadow and liner, making your gaze piercing and entrancing. And the deep red shade of your dress made you feel and look incredible and powerful.</p><p>Daphne had gone full-out for you, with the best stylists and designers and champagne to make you feel like a luxurious queen in your hotel room opposite hers.</p><p>Standing in the mirror, you practiced some poses. Flexed your legs, arched your back, pointed your hip. Smile; with teeth, no teeth. Then no smile; serious but sultry. Flick your hair, look around, glance at Daphne who would be beside you, wrap an arm around her waist. Smile, change pose, smile again. Repeat, repeat, repeat.</p><p>Despite the great look and how beautiful you felt, you still were a little nervous. And who wouldn’t be? Daphne had become a trend-setting icon over the last little while, directing and acting while looking glamorous as always. And you  were seemingly a nobody compared to that. </p><p>But Daphne wanted you at this premiere, wanted to show you off and make it finally known that she was taken, and that thought made you smile.</p><p>A text popped up on your phone from Daphne, saying,</p><p>
  <em>when ur done get over here xx</em>
</p><p>With your slippers on your feet and high heels in hand you padded across the hallway to her suit, knocking softly on the door.</p><p>You expected a massive party of stylists, make up people and her whole team to be there, but instead you saw Daphne sitting at her vanity alone, putting her hair up and out of her face. She was in one of those thick, white, luxurious bathrobes that seemed like she was wrapped in a cloud.</p><p>You were going to comment on how  beautiful  she looked when she saw you in the mirror and spun around in her chair, exclaiming in a loud, dramatic gasp,</p><p>“<em>Y/N!” </em></p><p>You blushed and smiled back at her, setting your heels on the ground. She clasped a hand over her mouth as she looked you up and down, amazed at how stunning you looked.</p><p>“Why are you so surprised?” you giggled, doing a spin for her, “you picked this out for me after all.”</p><p>“Well <em>yes, </em>because I have incredible taste,” Daphne rose from her chair and came over to you. “But to <em>see </em>you in this.. Oh my god.”</p><p>Her hands rested on your waist, eyes glittering at you, “you look incredible.”</p><p>“So do you,” you mumbled, letting yourself be drawn in for kiss.</p><p>“Oh, hush,” she scoffed. “I do <em>not. </em>I don’t even have primer on my face yet.”</p><p>“No I like this,” you protested, “you look refreshed.”</p><p>She smiled, revealing pearly whites, and you gave her another kiss.</p><p>“I have half an hour before my team is going to come barging in through the door,” she said softly. “So we can be alone for a bit. How are you feeling?”</p><p>You shrugged, “pretty good, I guess. No amount of makeup or designer dresses could ease the nerves going on inside me right now, though.”</p><p>“Well, if you really are nervous you’re very good at not showing it,” Daphne commented as she lead you to sit down on the edge of her massive bed. “That’s an excellent acting trait, you know. I’m surprised a modelling agency hasn’t scooped you up and taken you away from me yet.”</p><p>You snorted, “I don’t think that life would be for me.”</p><p>Your leg was bouncing, unbeknownst to you, as you looked around the room. You’d snuck in at night before to sleep with Daphne in her bed after all her interviews and calls were finished, but never took in its glory in the sun. </p><p>As you marvelled at the suite around you, Daphne pulled your legs over your lap, massaging her fingers into the tense muscles, making you groan in surprise.</p><p>“You just have to relax, hm?” she said sweetly, though her voice was dripping with something suggestive. You nodded, eyes closing as she edged up over your knees to your thighs.</p><hr/><p>“You have to be absolutely still, okay? You don’t want to ruin your makeup, right?” Daphne smiled. You suddenly realized at how much of a disadvantage you were, fully dressed and ready for the show, whereas Daph had only her bathrobe on and a completely natural face. You had to worry about your goddamn lipstick not getting everywhere.</p><p>Daphne pushed your dress up towards your waist, revealing thin, seamless panties. She grinned, seeing how wet you were getting.</p><p>“Best get these off before they’re ruined,” she tugged them down your legs, and then pushed your torso back to lay flat on the bed.</p><p>“Daph-,” you stammered, “they’re g-gonna come soon.”</p><p>“No, baby, the only one coming soon is you,” she said, breathing hotly over your lower stomach. “I don’t want you all tense and worried on the rd carpet. What kind of girlfriend would I be to let you suffer like that?”</p><p><em>Suffer… </em>you thought, <em>no the real suffering is waiting for her to be done teasing. </em></p><p><em>“</em>I have your favourite toy here, if you want,” Daphne smirked, “may help speed things up.”</p><p>She pulled out a deep blue vibrator, one you two had used countless times. She turned it on and the hum of the toy seemed to be the loudest thing in the whole room, and you squirmed against her. </p><p>“Yes, please,” you whimpered, your legs falling open almost instantly. Daphne laughed, her face lighting up.</p><p>“You’d like that, wouldn’t you? Getting all dolled up and then getting fucked by me right here?” she crawled over you, moving in between your knees. One flick  of the  robe and it came off, revealing her gorgeous and nude body to you. You couldn’t help but reach up and grasp her breasts with a pathetic whine.</p><p>“Oh, no, no,” she tutted, tugging your hands away no matter how good it felt. “Down, girl.”</p><p>Your arms fell limp by your sides and you laid there, panting.</p><p>The vibrator was humming and buzzing, and Daphne took her sweet sweet time to trail it along the inside of your thighs, the vibrations leaving you trembling.</p><p>“Pretty baby,” she cooed, watching you arch up, bite your lip, toss your head.</p><p>“Please?” you asked, then after a beat, “please, Miss Kluger.”</p><p>That darkened her gaze instantly. You knew how much she loved to hear you address her like that. Only when you said it did she feel as great of a person as the media claimed her to be.</p><p>“That’s it baby,” she said, breathy and hoarse. The vibrator was circling your cunt now, barely coming in contact with you clit and making you plead for more.</p><p>She greedily took in the sounds you were making, the way your face contorted in pleasure as she edged closer and closer to your clit. But she knew she couldn’t wait too long, or there’d be people at her door, and your makeup and hair would be ruined from the sweat that was already forming from how worried up you were.</p><p>So she bent down, and without another word, pushed her tongue inside you and pressed the vibrator to your clit.</p><p>You nearly threw her off the bed, your body tensed so hard. </p><p>“Keep your head still, sweetheart, or your hair will be ruined,” she ordered briefly, before getting back to her work. You could barely contain yourself, every inch of you was buzzing like the vibrator, feeling the intensity build and build as she pressed it hard against you. </p><p>Her tongue fucked you diligently, drinking in the taste and smell of you, wanting to bring you to the edge as quickly as possible. </p><p>You grabbed her hair just as you came, and just as a choked cry was about to escape you, a hand knocked on the door.</p><p>“Ready when you are, Miss Kluger,” her stylist said from the other side. </p><p>You clamped your hand over your mouth, thrashing and bucking against Daphne’s mouth, keeping your voice down despite how much you wanted to scream as you rode out your orgasm.</p><p>Daphne pulled away for a second to say, sweetly, “Awesome! Just give me a minute.”</p><p>Your body trembled as she yanked the vibrator away, hastily standing up and grabbing the bathrobe on the floor. You couldn’t move for a second, before she came to hover over you, pulling at your hand, and the reality suddenly hit you.</p><p>You grabbed your underwear, whimpering as the soft fabric pressed against your sensitive clit. Daphnee opened the window, turning on the air to get rid of the smell of your sex. She sprayed some air freshener and help you to look more presentable than you did a minute ago.</p><p>Your hair was barely out of place, thanks to top-notch hairspray, and with a quick pat-down of powder, your face looked perfect as well.</p><p>Just before Daphne opened the door, she stole a glance at you and sucked the vibrator between her lips, making you gasp and steady yourself with the back of her vanity chair.</p><p>“Come in! So sorry about that, Y/N had some trouble with her dress, I had to fix the zipper and couldn’t let you walk in on that,” Daphne lied, greeting her makeup team as they came in the room.</p><p>They seem oblivious, and you figured you really were good at hiding what you were feeling because no suspicious glances were given.</p><p>You sat perched on the bed where Daphne just had you begging as she got pampered and dressed, laughing and chatting with everyone in the room. They opened a bottle of champagne as a toast to the premiere and she glanced over at you over the top of her glass. She winked, licked her top lip, now lined with deep mauve lipstick, and you nearly came again on the spot. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>